Profesαdo αмor
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: quizás... solo un quizás me queda; quizás seas feliz, quizás sea mejor, quizás tengas hijos y yo sonreiré a tus espaldas dandote el apoyo como siempre... tal vez quizás deje de amarte. post Howarts, editado


**D****eclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.J Rowling, el FIC está hecho sin fin de Lucro.

**Advertencias: **Solo lo edite y borré los errores ortográficos y algunas partes de la trama.

**Profesado Amor**

By: Gaara.maniaka

--x--

Unos de los atardeceres más fríos que había presenciado en mí vida, la lluvia caía incesantemente provocando que mis ropas se empaparan, mis rizos que antes eran pronunciados, ahora yacían sin forma y apagados mientras que mis lagrimas se perdían en un punto inexistente de mi rostro ¿Cómo podría olvidar el peor día de mi vida?...

_Vamos...dime, ¿Por qué estás así, ¡y no me digas que es el stress de trabajo!; por lo que yo sé tú decidiste ser el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y Jugador de Quidditch Profesional- pronuncio en un tono alegre y divertido, aquella voz femenil chillona producto de la alegría, sin embargo la persona que la acompañaba en la mesa no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus orbes denotaban tristeza, orbes esmeraldas sumidos en un pozo de desesperación que la peli-castaña no podía imaginar, su sonrisa no era suficiente para el peli-azabache quien miraba profundamente la taza humeante de café –_

_Herms...esto es algo difícil; pero sé que te alegrara- forzó una "cándida" sonrisa, mientras que las facciones tan delineadas anteriormente parecían contraerse en un cantico de melancolía y frustración, los orbes de aquella mujer intentaban descifrar en extraño comportamiento del oji-esmeralda, pero lo único que obtenía era un caos –_

_Pues dime entonces…- murmuró no muy segura, su voz comenzó a notarse débil y quebradiza, y aquellos bucles como cabellos comenzaban a tapar el rostro de la joven muchacha –_

_Me casaré Herms...me casaré con Cho - ¿Felicidad?, ¿Qué ella se alegraría?, ¡es que acaso él pensaba que lo felicitaría!, JA!... una mueca similar a una sonrisa fue lo único que consiguió antes de salir a pasos presurosos del Local…_

Salí corriendo de aquella cafetería, dejando de lado la oportunidad de lograr ser feliz a su lado, después de todo, ¿Hermione Granger era suficiente para Harry Potter?... acaso ella, ¿una ratón de biblioteca a sus veintidós años podría competir con una mujer mayor con una hermosura superior a la de ella?, después de todo yo no tenía ni una gracia.

Y las lágrimas aparecieron cuando pensaba que no me quedaban más, y mi rostro sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, estaba bañado entre lágrimas de dolor y lluvia. La noche se hacía presente y aquella Luna Creciente adornaba el extenso parque al cual había llegado sin saber cómo ni por qué, mis piernas traicioneras comenzaron a ceder en aquel lugar, sometiéndome a sentarme en 

una banca, la cual, luego de mirarla y sentirla un poco bajo la inconstante lluvia recordé que no estaba muy lejos de **aquella** cabaña, envuelta en recuerdos que en este momento hacían mella en mi interior y rompían el poco corazón que me quedaba, ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir por él?...

_Vamos Mione corre que nos mojaremos – pronuncio un Harry jalándome una extraña cabaña, que por las casualidades era algo destartalada, pero estaba bien para pasar el resto de una intensa noche ahí-_

_Espera Harry James...- espetó un tanto enojada una muchacha de cabellos castaños, intentando que parara de jalar el brazo ya adolorido de la chica, ¿la razón? Le estaba doliendo-_

_Me duele!- Aulló en un deje de dolor, por otro lado, el chico la miro con sus orbes verde Esmeralda, aquella mirada parecía expresar más de lo que podía decir, sin embargo la chica quedó parada pidiendo una explicación al apuro sometido, y al no obtener respuestas, frunció el ceño en una manera desesperada de obtener respuestas a aquellas preguntas -_

_te vas a resfriar, y ahora es lo que menos deseo- Aquel joven expreso en voz autoritaria y sin contradicciones aquellas palabras, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo sin fin y parecía no querer terminar, yo lo mire con mis ojos bien abiertos, y sin pensarlo me tire arriba de él provocando nuestra caída a un lodazal que había ah, era quizás una dulce venganza-_

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-pronunció un tanto hastiado mirándose las ropas que yacían sucias junto a su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a marcarse bajo aquella ropa, Hermione sonrió olvidándose de las quejas y viéndolo por completo sucio, mojado y apretado; una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios –_

_Me estoy tratando de divertir con un Señor. que me tira me jalea y aún así no me pide disculpas- a esas alturas hacía ejercer el autocontrol en ambos cuerpos, mojados, sucios y apretados, las hormonas de la juventud traicionaban más de lo que querían y por supuesto que a los dos las actuaciones se les daba genial a la hora de estar el uno con el otro._

_Lo siento...no quería lastimarte, pero si igual quieres un poquito de mi compasión te ruego que te levantes- pronunció en un tono amenazante y hasta divertido, la sonrisa socarrona pareció aparecer en ambos lado y Hermione parándose con pereza comenzó con su acción –_

_Hay bajo la lluvia, ambos sucios, mojados y apretados, ambos con las hormonas revolucionadas hacían el amago de actuar mientras que los orbes esmeraldas se desviaban a otra parte del cuerpo femenil y los orbes Miel viajaban a otro lado que no eran los orbes esmeraldas –_

_Pero eso no era todo, el brillo de maldad y sed de venganza apareció en ambos, mirándose con una ambición similar… pero más allá de eso la mirada de deseo abarcaba aquellos orbes…_

En ese momento todo cambio, como estábamos "solteros", digamos de cierto modo, ya que Harry estaba en "relación" con la fastidiosa Ginny decidimos que era mejor vivir juntos para hacernos compañía y así fue durante 2 meses en los cuales nos divertíamos viendo películas Muggle, en esos momentos a solas, donde no existía nadie que no fuéramos nosotros, comencé a darme cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más me enamoraba, ver su cabello mojado y sin lentes mientras salí9a de la ducha era algo hermoso a mi parecer, y desee con todas las fuerzas que se hiciera realidad que algún día, poseer aquellos labios que se veían tan apetecibles.

Estaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada muy cerca de aquella cabaña, pero a la vez muy lejos, sentí nostalgia, aquellos recuerdos parecían agolparse en mi mente con furia y melancolía mientras las marcas de mis lágrimas dejaron un estrago en mis orbes –

¿Por qué me haces esto?- escuche pronunciar tras de mí, una mueca apareció en mis labios mientras miraba el cielo grisáceo ante mis orbes, el olor a humedad era tan intenso como la presencia –

¿Qué no te das cuenta?...todavía no te has dado cuenta- murmuré con voz frágil, nunca me había sentido así, vulnerable, vacía y sin vida –

¿De qué?... – sus orbes parecían titilar de un extraño brillo, mas lo único que hice fue sonreír, ¿Qué le podía decir?...¿Que la dejará?, ¿Qué se fuera conmigo?, que lo amaba, que yo lo deseaba, que yo lo podía hacer feliz?!, y le sonreí, de manera sincera… no le podía quitar su felicidad, ni siquiera se me cruzaba por la mente darle aún más problemas…sobre todo a él –

¿Por qué estabas triste? – quizás… tan solo quizás podría llegar a ser –

Pensé que te enojarías y me dirías que no es la mujer ideal – murmuró… la lluvia pareció cesar dejándonos en las mismas condiciones, sucios, mojados y apretados pero ahora con una distinta razón –

Solo creí que tal vez… me dejarías de lado por estar con ella – toda mi vida al lado de él, apoyándolo, queriéndolo, amándolo en secreto y deseando ser suya… pero quizás _él era de otra –_

Nunca te dejaría Herms – aquella voz que tanta paz me dio, pareció estar aún más alejada sin desearlo… quizás sería feliz con ella, le daría todo lo que nunca le pudimos dar; tendría hermosos hijos, sus orbes se teñirían de hermoso color esmeralda aún mas brillante… y quizás nunca lo dejaría de amar, pero ¿Qué más da?... con tal que él sea feliz…

* * *

**¿reviews?**


End file.
